The present invention relates generally to a system for tracking cables, and more specifically, to a system for matching a cable terminal plug with a server port.
Modern high performance computer systems often involve the interconnections between printed circuit boards or individual servers that comprise the system. These types of interconnects can provide high performance and density—supporting hundreds and in some cases up to thousands of interconnection wires, operating at rates potentially greater than 1-10 Gbps. However, these interconnections are difficult to install, typically using either backplane-style boards that the interconnecting circuit boards plug into using backplane connectors, or cables. This results in the use of cable connectors (or backplane-style connectors) and bulk cable with wires or flex circuitry. It should be appreciated that a large computing system or supercomputer may involve a large number of interconnections with terminal plugs and ports arranged in a confined area. The installation of the interconnections involves properly identifying the corresponding ports for each end of the cable.